Hermione et la chanson
by x-love-light-x
Summary: Hermione chanteuse de haut talents mais sans homme.Ne vous inquietéz pas quelq'un va l'aider à regler ce petit probleme. Drago/hermione post poudlard
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient a par le contexte .

Hermione et la chanson.

Chapitre 1

Hermione granger, 25 ans en bonne santé chanteuse de haut rang, vous avez devant vous la nouvelle Hermione n°1 des chars tant dans le monde moldu que sorcier avec son tube umbrella. J'ai bientôt terminé ma tournée et aujourd'hui je reviens en Angleterre pour le dernier concert dans le monde sorcier. Ce soir c'est le grand soir je stresse comme pas possible, tout a l'heure Ginny Harry, Ron et lavande sont venus me souhaité bonne chance ah je ne voulais pas dit sa va faire 2 ans que Ginny et Harry se sont marié. Ron quand a lui sort avec, Lavande depuis 1 ans et habite ensemble .lui et moi on a essayé un bout de chemin ensemble mais on a bien vu que c'était plus un lien fraternel qui nous lié. Après la mort de lord Voldemort Harry et Ron sont devenus auror Ginny, quant a elle a ouvert un café qui marche pas mal sur le chemin de traverse lavande elle travaille comme secrétaire au ministère de la magie quant à moi j'ai décider de mener une carrière plus artistique par rapport au autre et de vivre de ma passion mais ce n'a pas été facile, j'ai beaucoup ramer pour arriver jusque ici ne vous inquiéter pas je n'ai pas pris la grosse tète comme une certaine Mariah. Revenons a nos moutons est le temps que je monte sur scène.

Tila c'est à toi ! m'annonce le régisseur

A oui j'oubliais Tila tequila est mon pseudonyme de chanteuse.

Oui, je suis prête allons-y .et c'est parti pour 1hrs 30 de show

Je suis épuiser, c'était vraiment de la bombe ce concert, que des bonnes ondes.Alala c'est fini !J'en reviens toujours pas j'ai fini ma tournée .je vais me prendre quelque jours de vacances et prendre le temps de faire mon 2éme album avec des grands de la chanson .j'espère a voila la troupe.

Hermione c'était fantastique, incroyable je n'ai pas arrêter de sauter partout me fit Harry

Oui, il a raison il a tellement sauté que j'en ai la nausée rigola Ginny.

Ou est Ron ?dis-je à lavande.

Il est surement entrain de manger tout ce qui peut dans la loge vip plaisanta lavande

Hé, c'est pas drôle fin Ron qui arriva avec ce qui ressemblait a un sandwich avec des barre en chocolat et une gaufre en sucre dans la bouche.

Tout le monde se mit a rire et Ron y compris.

pour fêter ton dernier concert on va aller boire un coup me fit ginny

j'acquiesçait. Allons-y avant que Ron ne vomisse tout ce qui a mangé.

DRING !DRING !DRING !

Ah pas maintenant !ma tète ! boire un coup mon œil va ! je sais même plus qui je suis ! arrêter de sonner ! j'arrive !calme

-quoi encore

Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione oui je vais bien et toi comment vas-tu ?

Non, pas encore toi tu me veux quoi encore

C'est mon manager il a le don de m'énerver celui-là je devrai penser a le viré un jour celui-là

j'ai, une proposition à te faire, tu me laisse ne pas rentrer ?

Non

Je te ferai un bon café

Sa va Ok ta gagné

Après un bon café.

Alors tu va me dire pourquoi tu es venu de si bonne heure

Il s'éclaircit la gorge

Bon, je vais pas passé par plusieurs chemin

Abrège

Voila ,un client est venu ce matin a demandé a t'avoir pour faire un show pour l'anniversaire de son ami qui se déroulera dans une boit chic ce soir exactement

Quoi !!!

Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça je suis en vacance !!

Je savais que tu allais dire ça donc je lui est dit et il t'offre une rémunération assez importante

Et ?

3 millions de galions

QUOI !!!

Oui je t'ai pas dit c'est un millionnaire et son copain a qui il fait une surprise c'est un milliardaire .Donc marché conclut .21hrs a cet adresse fait toi belle. Et je t'assure qu'âpres çà je t'ennuierai plus !

Ok !

Et il parti.

Bon faut que j'aille me préparer dans quelque heure faudra encore que j'assure yosh !

Fin du 1ér chapitre vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà sur le chemin de traverse j'ai trouvé la tenue parfaite pour ce soir ! Un magnifique mini short noir en soie avec un corset noir sexy n'est ce pas et faut pas oublié la magnifique pair de talons.je serai tout de noir vêtue si après ça ce jeune millionnaire pardon milliardaire ne trouve pas le paysage à son gout je devrai sérieusement pensé a me faire refaire la poitrine.il est un peu plus de 19hrs00 j'ai encore du temps donc je vais passer voir Ginny à son café.

* * *

-Hermione 

-Ginny !

-Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas sensé être en congé toi ? On devait que ce voir ce soir avec les autres !

- à propos de ça …

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Hé bien si fis-je avec une moue désolé.

- Hermione ! Tu te fais avoir à tous les coups avec une tasse de café et quelques billets

-Mais arrête ce n'est pas quelques billets, c'est un gros contrat et j'ai besoin d'agrandir mon appart moi !!!

-Ton appart de 200 m² cingla-t-elle

- Pas si fort ! On pourrait t'entendre !

-Ta folie des grandeurs te perdra un jour !

- à qui le dis-tu !

-a quel heure dois-tu te rendre a ton contrat ?

-21 heures !

-Tu devrai peut-être te dépêcher il est 20 heures passé.

-Pas possible !

-Si je te le dis ! Allez file je t'excuserai auprès des autres .

-Merci, tu est un ange. Je t'adore

-Moi aussi.

* * *

Enfin à la maison.Je remercie Harry de m'avoir conseillé d'habité au chemin de traverse. Le temps de prendre une douche vite fais, de me maquiller, coiffé, habillé. Me voilà enfin a l'endroit indiqué avec 5 minutes de retard. N'a-t-on jamais dit qui fallait se faire désirer. Je suppose que l'homme déguisé en « men in black » est celui chargé de me receptioné comme un colis .Ces personnes n'ont aucun respect vers autrui.C'est moi qui doit faire ma diva a ce que je sache.On me fait entré par une porte à l'arriére , je me retrouve dans une loge parfaite, décoré avec gout et luxe.Ils savent aussi recevoir du monde.on m'annoce que je devrai chanté dans plus ou moin 20 minutes. 

-Miss m'appele le "mein in black" de tout à l'heure

-oui,répond-je

-Avec-vous votre bande son?

Zut,j'avais complétement oublié ce détails!

Euh ... j'aimerai jouer du piano est-ce possible ?

Quesque ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ils ont bien sur pas de piano et mon je pourrai dire adieu a mon million!

-Oui ,bien sur Miss, vous monteres sur scéne dans 30 minutes le temps de tout installer au revoir Miss.

Ouf, sauver,merci maman de m'avoir inscrit au solfége.Alala sa recommence, j'au une boule au ventre .Rien de tel que de faire des vocalises!

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-Miss c'est à vous!

-J'arrive!

* * *

désolé de ne pas mettre encore la rencontrede drago et hermione dans ce chapitre mais une revieuw m'a donnée une idée donc j'ai décidé de changé mes plans j'esper que vous ne serez pas trop faché !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews J'esper que la suite vous plaira.J'ai essayé de faire plus long.

**Chapitre 3.**

Je monte l'escalier qui m'emmène vers une très grande scène sur laquelle est situé un immense piano blanc .Pour l'instant je ne vois pas les invités on est séparé pas un lourd rideau noir.de l'autre coté j'entends qu'on m'annonce.

-Mon chère ami, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire et c'est un grand jour pour toi on a fait les choses en grand mon ami, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement et surtout toi Dray .Tila Tequila : La chanteuse préféré de Dray

Je attendu le prénom du protagoniste de cette soirée il se prénomme Gary si j'ai bien entendu. Le lourd rideau se lève et fait place aux invités .Je remarque que tous sont vêtus de noir et blanc, ouf je ne ferais pas tache.je prends mon souffle et je met a parler.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, pour ce grand événement j'ai décidé de vous interpréter 2 reprises j'espère que vous apprécierez et encore une fois Joyeux anniversaire.

Les deux reprises que j'ai choisies sont « Can u believe » et « Lost without you » tout deux de Robin Thicke.

* * *

Quelques applaudissements plus tard.

Les invités sont conquis, ils ont tous appréciez ce moment de douceur. D'ici je ne peux pas voir celui qui fête son anniversaire mais je pense que il est ravi.

Le gars de tout a l'heure reviens sur la scène me fait un clin d'œil, je suppose pour me remercier et me dit que je dois rejoindre une autres salle adjacente.je m'exécute .

Tandis qui raconte un autre blabla aux invités que je n'ai pas la joie d'écouter.

* * *

-Dray, on la paye a l'heure il ne te reste plus que 30 minutes exactement pour profiter de sa présence, elle t'attend à coté.

-Ok, j'ai compris j y vais .

* * *

Cette pièce est aussi raffiné que toutes les autres dans les tons rouge et or, un piano et y trône en son centre.et 2 fauteuils face à face y sont placé a l'opposé. Très Gryffondor tout ça ! Je veux la même chose chez moi. En attendant l'arrivée de la star je me sers un verre de vin.

J'entend la porte qui s'ouvre et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en voyant malefoy dans l'embrassure de celle-ci.

-Malefoy, que fais-tu ici ? crai-je

-Granger ?

-Tu te souviens de moi, quel exploit !

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est moi qui est posé la question en 1ére !

-Figure toi que j'attends quelque des les plus grandes importances, et toi que fais-tu ici ! Me dit-il avec un air sarcastique.

-J'attend un certain Gary qui fête son anniversaire, tu l'aurais pas vu quelque part par hasard ? Que je suis bête pourquoi je te pose la question tu ne vois personne d'autre que toi !

-GRANGER !!

-MALEFOY !!

-Ne me dis pas que tu es Tila Tequila !

- Hé ben si je te le dis je suis Tila Tequila ! et si ta un problème avec ça on peut s'arranger si tu le souhaite.

-Miss-je-sais-tout tu va la fermer parce que ton petit cerveau n'a pas encore compris un truc.

-Et quoi donc ? Fis-je.

-C'est que ton fameux Gary qui fête son anniversaire figure toi que ce n'est personne d'autre que moi et qu'enfaite il se prénomme Dray espèce de folle.

Ce n'est pas possible ce qui me dit là, je vais tomber dans les pommes je suis a l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy ! Mon verre se fracasse sur le sol a l'ente ce nom.

-C'est vrai !

-Si c'a l'est ! me fit-il d'une voix polaire

-Je m'en vais !

D'un pas décidé je m'avance vers la porte de sortie quand je sens une main emprisonner mon poignet. Et si je n'avais pas vu ce visage dur et froid quand je me suis retournée j'aurai juré qui m'ai demandé de rester.

-Laisse-moi partir !

-Ah çà jamais, tu as signé un contrat d'une heure avec moi .Tu t'en vas et je te traine devant le ministère pour rupture de contrat et s'en est fin de ta carrière !

Et merde il me tien .Quesque je vais faire maintenant, je suis dans la merde et très profondément en plus, il peut faire tout ce qui veux de moi. C'est en fini d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Comment vous trouvez- ? Donner moi votre avis

Désolé pour le manque de détails de ce chapitre j'essayerai de accentuer plus le sentiments des persos dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
